


the regular miracles.

by despairingdignities



Series: The Eurovision Part of Town [8]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest 2015 - Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairingdignities/pseuds/despairingdignities
Summary: The fountain in the Eurovision Part of Town seems to fix even the most repetitive of mistakes. Sometimes Debrah Scarlett feels like she's sacrificing her soul for Mørland, sometimes she feels like she could honestly have finally fixed it for good. But the constant fixtures are a food fight, a hot shower, Elina Born, accepting apologies and the fountain.





	

The weeks sometimes feel like they repeat themselves in the Eurovision Part of Town.

Maybe they do; nobody can really tell, and nobody would really notice if they did.

In the Eurovision Part of Town, it’s not a week unless Mørland has done his ‘i’m not good enough for you’ ritual, walking out with his eyes lowered. The place is a mess at the end of it, and poor old Loïc, by virtue of being broke, is forced to clean it up.

You almost feel sorry for him, poor kid. It’s not his fault Poli Genova struck again, everyone has had it at least once.

Why did it get this way in the first place?

You’d think she’d have learnt to expect it every single week, but the restaurant’s redheaded proprietor convinces herself each time that she’s managed to patch everything up.

Every week she’s wrong. And she gets sad, angry, and bitter all at the same time, everyone tries to comfort her but it’s not enough. You wonder when she’ll see sense and find someone else who won’t leave her and take her back left right and centre. It must be so stressful for her.

She runs up the stairs and changes before anyone can see her, gets it all out of her hair, showers. They say hot showers are supposed to help, it never does.

When she comes out dressed in something new, trying to fool everyone into thinking she’s just fine, that they’re just fine, Elina smiles at her and shakes her head. She takes Debrah’s hand gently and pulls her into the living room.

“I can tell you’re not fine,” she says, but Elina’s not going to say that it’s because she heard the carnage coming from downstairs. She’ll let Debrah believe she kept her own little secret. She squeezes her hand. “What happened, honey?”

Debrah rests her head on Elina’s shoulder and sighs. “Mørland again…”

“Honey, come here,” Elina wraps her arms gently around Debrah’s torso and pulls her in a little. “We’re both single. I know you’ll be taken again by next Tuesday…why don’t you ask Monika and Vaidas for a little help? They’re the happiest couple around.”

The older woman is crying now. Elina tries to calm the shaking by gently rubbing her back. “Everything’s going to be fine Debrah. Look…Loïc has the place sorted out, and you’re all cleaned up, so why don’t I take you out somewhere? There’s probably someone there for you.”

Debrah wipes at her eyes and nods.

Where were they going to go, you wonder.

You see Elina walking away from the fountain, and think that’s a little curious, and continue on.

Debrah and Mørland are stood in front of it. Neither of them really want to speak, and they’re both really tense. Eventually, he breaks the silence; you suppose he did ruin it so you suppose that he should be the one to solve it.

“I’m sorry,” he said, lifting his eyes to her. He genuinely is, but that won’t change the Groundhog Day effect, and you know it.

You spend a moment hoping that she’ll finally leave it all behind, that she’s seen that they just won’t work, they’ll never change. But she’s lost in his eyes immediately, lost in his sorries and sweet nothings. Honestly, you know what she’ll say before she knows to say it.

“It’s okay,” she replies, smiling at him. You know that it’s not okay, that she’s still hurting from the last six or seven times this has happened.

Debrah Scarlett is selfless to a fault. She makes herself hurt more, just so Mørland will hurt less. It’ll always be this way, so you turn around so you don’t have to see her be fate’s fool again. You know not to mess with the storyline in the Eurovision Part of Town, so even though you want to talk to her and make sure she knows she needs to find someone new, you won’t.

Instead they kiss behind you as you walk away. In front of the fountain.

As all the broken couples do. It seems to grant temporary, but regular miracles.

You glance back at them. It’s just another day in the Eurovision Part of Town; but Debrah’s upcoming heartbreak still looms over your head like a cloud.


End file.
